<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I demoni non hanno anima by blackjessamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232864">I demoni non hanno anima</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine'>blackjessamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono persone che nascono con delle parole tatuate sui polsi: sono le prime parole che si sentiranno rivolgere dalla propria anima gemella. <br/>Kaz "Manisporche" Brekker, demone del Barile, ladro, assassino, mostro nasconde le sue mani sotto un paio di guanti che non toglie davanti a nessuno.<br/>Inej è la sua eccezione a qualsiasi regola.<br/>Sotto lo sguardo di uno spettro, le mani di un demone sono bianche, bianchissime.<br/>[Storia partecipante al gioco di scrittura indetto dal gruppo facebook "Caffè e calderotti"]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I demoni non hanno anima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>
          <em>
            <strong>I demoni non hanno anima</strong>
          </em>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><span><span><em>“Hai la punta del naso sporca di gesso”.</em><br/>Inej aveva imparato a leggere tracciando con la punta delle dita l’andamento sinuoso delle lettere scure che avvolgevano il polso di sua madre. Quando era una bambina, Inej aveva provato un’ammirazione orgogliosa per quella catenella di lettere, quasi che poche parole buffe potessero brillare più di un bracciale prezioso. Erano parole dal valore inestimabile, perché erano state le prime parole che suo padre aveva donato a sua madre. Erano state le parole che sua madre aveva imparato a conoscere e aspettare: nascere con i polsi sporchi d’inchiostro poteva essere una benedizione – una bussola capace di portarti lontano dalle relazioni false e ingannevoli – ma anche una maledizione, perché sapere di avere una meta non sempre significava anche saperla raggiungere. Chi nasce con delle parole incise sui polsi vive una vita in punta di piedi, una vita tesa ad ascoltare qualsiasi sussurro possa arrivare per caso: quelle parole sono una promessa, ma è una promessa che spesso sa trasformarsi in una beffa crudele, perché la vita ha troppe strade e le strade sono un intreccio di parole incomprensibili. <br/>Qualche volta le parole incise sui nostri polsi sono solo una voce persa tra la folla e mai ritrovata.<br/>Qualche volta vengono pronunciate quando non siamo pronti ad ascoltarle, e fingiamo di non sentirle. <br/>Qualche volta, invece, non vengono pronunciate affatto.<br/><br/>I genitori di Inej erano stati fortunati: le loro carovane si erano ritrovate a condividere la strada e poi lo spiazzo erboso dove, a detta di tutti, c’era abbastanza spazio per due tendoni. Loro si erano osservati a lungo, durante la settimana in cui le due compagnie si erano esibite fianco a fianco, e qualche volta si erano sorrisi. Si erano sorrisi, e si erano ammirati a vicenda, fino a quando lui non aveva trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lei e di porgerle un geranio selvatico.<br/><em>“Sei tu il fiore più bello</em>”, avrebbe voluto sussurrare lui: parole forse un po’ patetiche, ma sincere. Parole che ogni ragazza avrebbe voluto leggere sul proprio polso per tutta la vita.<br/>Ma gli occhi di quella ragazza erano troppo grandi, il suo sorriso troppo luminoso, e la sua pelle così delicatamente profumata di talco e cera che la testa di lui aveva perso l’equilibrio, e tutto ciò a cui aveva saputo aggrapparsi era quella leggera nevicata di polvere bianca che le illuminava la punta del naso. <br/>Si era fatta seria, lei, e i suoi occhi erano diventati ancora più grandi mentre le dita correvano a tormentare le parole attorno al suo polso.<br/>Il giorno successivo, erano ripartiti con la stessa carovana.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><span><span>Ketterdam era in fiamme.<br/>Erano rari i tramonti in cui la brezza riusciva a dissipare la costante nebbia che si sollevava dai canali, permettendo alla luce del sole di incendiare i tetti e le pietre umide dei palazzi.<br/>Inej aveva imparato a benedire la costante foschia che la agevolava nell’indossare la maschera dello Spettro, ma quando Ketterdam perdeva la sua veste di nebbia e permetteva ai colori di darle un volto nuovo, il cuore sembrava esploderle nel petto.<br/>Era una gioia selvaggia, la stessa gioia che aveva provato da bambina quando aveva imparato a guardare il mondo da una prospettiva diversa: in equilibrio su una fune a venti piedi da terra il mondo si accendeva di colori inimmaginabili. <br/>Era una gioia capace di dilaniarle il cuore, perché <em>casa</em> le mancava sempre, ma quando era felice le mancava ancora di più.<br/><br/>Con un gesto deciso, Inej si pulì i palmi delle mani, lasciando cadere a terra le ultime briciole di pane secco: i quattro grossi corvi si mossero rapidi, riempiendosi il becco, per poi voltare il capo verso il tramonto di fuoco, quasi fossero anche loro ammaliati dallo spettacolo dei tetti della città accesi di colori vividi. <br/>“Non dovresti fare amicizia con i corvi ”.<br/>Kaz Brekker aveva gli occhi stretti in fessure scurissime, ma Inej era certa di non aver immaginato quel sorriso fantasma che gli aveva piegato le labbra. Inej non ricordava più quante volte lo avesse sentito brontolare quelle frasi, ma non si era mai lasciata intimorire: aveva ormai imparato che quel rituale era diventato necessario a lei tanto quanto a lui. Era un modo per riafferrare la realtà: giornate che si concludevano nello stesso modo, con loro due sugli stessi tetti, con gli stessi graffi a indolenzire le membra e gli stessi corvi a dar loro occasione di scontrarsi in un battibecco privo di reali attriti. Era come ripetere un copione, come ripetersi che sì, erano sempre loro.<br/>Inej non rispose nemmeno: si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, e poi  a spostare la treccia dal lato sinistro, in un gesto abitudinario. Restavano loro solo pochi minuti di luce prima che il sole si gettasse definitivamente oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, e Inej avrebbe voluto sollevarsi sulla punta dei piedi, allungare le mani oltre il cornicione del palazzo e issarsi ancora più su, oltre la linea dei tetti, per godere di una vista ancor migliore. <br/>Kaz e il suo bastone non avrebbero mai potuto seguirla.<br/>Kaz con le sue mani dalle dita lunghe – <em>dita di ladro </em>– sempre protette dai suoi guanti scuri.<br/>Kaz Brekker, il demone nato nel Barile, Kaz Manisporche: molti, a Ketterdam, si domandavano che cosa nascondesse sotto quei guanti, e troppi avevano inventato leggende per trovare una spiegazione: mani di mostro, scaglie di serpe, artigli di orso, macchie di sangue impossibili da cancellare. Inej, però, aveva imparato presto a vedere quelle mani nude: erano mani così agili da non avere eguali, ma quando restavano ferme erano solo le mani di un ragazzo. Pelle bianca e polsi di più.<br/><br/>Da bambina, Inej non si era mai vergognata dei suoi polsi lisci: la sua pelle di bronzo non era solcata da nessuna parola, ma a lei non importava, perché le sue mani erano come quelle del suo papà. Mani agili, mani capaci di trovare ogni appiglio, mani che il legno lucido del trapezio non lo perdevano mai. <br/>E poi, l’idea di non dover trascorrere tutta la vita con il cuore teso ad ascoltare parole che conosceva sin troppo bene non le dispiaceva: <em>il cuore è un bersaglio, </em>diceva sempre suo padre, e a lei piaceva l’idea di essere una freccia. Di avere uno scopo e una direzione, e di essere lei, sempre e solo lei, quella in grado di comandare il proprio volo. Quando era solo una bambina, aveva spesso immaginato di rivolgere parole casuali a uno sconosciuto, e di vedere il suo sguardo illuminarsi di estatico riconoscimento. Lei lo avrebbe trovato, ne era certa, perché i Suli trovano sempre la strada. <br/>Ne era certa, <em>prima</em>.<br/>Prima di Ketterdam, prima delle mani di Tante Heleen sotto la sua gonna, prima di essere una lince in una gabbia di seta.<br/>Non le era più importato, <em>dopo</em>.<br/><br/>Questo era quello che si era sempre ripetuta nelle notti passate al Serraglio, e quello che aveva continuato a ripetersi, con sempre meno determinazione, dopo ogni giornata di duro lavoro fra gli Scarti, ignorando tenacemente quella tenue scintilla di speranza che provava ogni volta che il suo sguardo sfiorava il bordo scuro dei guanti di Kaz. <br/>Era stato lui stesso a soffocare quella scintilla quando lei gli voltava le spalle e guardava il rettangolo di cielo fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza e lui si era sfilato con gesto lento i guanti per lavarsi le mani nella bacinella smaltata. Inej aveva esitato a lungo prima di voltarsi, ma aveva ceduto, e per una volta, una sola, aveva perso il controllo del suo corpo. I suoi occhi erano stati più rapidi della sua volontà, ed erano corsi a sfiorare la pelle bianca, bianchissima, dei polsi di Kaz.<br/><em>“Posso aiutarti”.</em><br/>Quelle erano state le prime, disperate parole che lei aveva rivolto a quel giovane dalle mani troppo pulite. E quelle parole sui polsi di Kaz Brekker non c’erano. Inej avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma non aveva potuto impedire il dolore, e la delusione doveva essere comparsa sul suo viso: se Kaz non fosse stato Kaz, probabilmente avrebbe accettato l’assenza di artigli e mostruosità a giustificare la delusione di Inej. Ma Kaz era Kaz, e Inej sapeva leggerla sin troppo bene.<br/>“I demoni di anima non ne hanno neanche una, Spettro. Non potevi aspettarti davvero che ne avessi due”.</span></span><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div><p><br/><span><span>Il vento sul viso era una benedizione: non voleva pensare a niente, Inej, se non al contatto caldo delle dita di Kaz strette attorno alle sue. <br/>Non sapeva quale futuro li aspettasse, né se potesse esistere un <em>loro</em>.<br/>Erano solo due ragazzini, mani di bronzo piene di calli strette nelle mani troppo bianche di un ladro. Inej non sapeva se quel futuro fatto di sole mani potesse bastarle, ma non voleva che le importasse – non ora.<br/>“Posso aiutarti”.<br/>La voce di Kaz era il grattare roco di pietra che scivolava sulla pietra, lo era sempre stato.<br/>“Lo hai già fatto, Kaz”.<br/>Le dita del giovane si contrassero appena, e Inej avrebbe giurato di aver udito l’eco di una risata amara.<br/>“Non ti ho sentita ”.<br/>“Ho detto che lo hai già fatto”.<br/>Kaz sollevò le loro dita intrecciate, costringendo Inej a mostrare il suo polso sottile su cui non si leggeva nessuna parola, e poi fece altrettanto. La sua mano era pallida, troppo pallida anche per il sole malato di Ketterdam.<br/>“Sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Queste sono state le prime parole che ci siamo detti, e so benissimo che tu lei hai cercate, qui”. <br/>Inej rimase in silenzio: Kaz stava apparecchiando la loro verità, e non importava nemmeno la sua consueta durezza. Inej quella verità l’aveva sempre conosciuta, e se non aveva mai smesso di soffrirne, aveva quantomeno imparato a conviverci. <br/>I demoni non hanno un’anima, e forse non ce l’hanno nemmeno gli spettri.<br/>“Non c’è mai stato nulla da cercare, Inej”.<br/>Kaz fece un respiro profondo, un respiro che per un attimo cancellò dal suo viso inciso nella pietra i lineamenti di Manisporche per lasciare spazio solo al ragazzo che non si era mai concesso di essere. Fece un respiro profondo, e afferrò delicatamente l’indice di Inej, facendolo scorrere sulla pelle bianchissima del proprio polso.<br/>“Quando ti sei offerta di aiutarmi, mi avevi già parlato. Mi avevi parlato con il tuo silenzio, che era la cosa più preziosa che avessi, e con quel silenzio mi avevi detto più di quanto avresti mai potuto fare con le parole”.<br/>Kaz le lasciò andare il dito, ma Inej continuò a carezzare la sua pelle sottile, ignorando i fremiti che la percorrevano.<br/>“Non si può scrivere il silenzio”, si limitò a mormorare.<br/><br/>Inej non sapeva quale futuro li aspettasse, ma non le importava. <br/>Non sapeva nemmeno se si potesse davvero parlare con il silenzio, né se un polso bianco fosse davvero in grado di raccontare storie di anime nate per avere le stesse ali. <br/>Perché il cuore di Inej era una freccia, e alla sua freccia non servivano ali per volare. E non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno – nemmeno al destino – di compiere una scelta al posto suo. </span></span><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/> </p>
<hr/><p><span><span>Note: </span><br/>Non ho mai scritto una Soulmate!AU, e spero che questa storia possa rientrare nel genere. Non ne ho mai scritte, e non ne ho nemmeno lette molte, perché mi sembra che spesso i meccanismi dell’universo scelto fagocitino un po’ la storia e i personaggi, appiattendo tutto. So bene che il punto cardine di questi universi è proprio l’assunto di base che le anime gemelle esistano, ma forse è proprio questo concetto ad andarmi stretto. Per questo, qui ho cercato di creare un contesto piuttosto generico, dove le anime gemelle esistono, sì, e possono riconoscersi, ma la cosa non è affatto scontata (per questo motivo la presenza delle prime parole pronunciate dall’altro sulla propria pelle non è reciproca) e soprattutto non toglie forza e complessità alle relazioni (insomma, non so come dire, ma se io vedessi una persona e sapessi che si tratta della mia anima gemella prima ancora di conoscerla davvero, ho come l’impressione che questo toglierebbe forza alla genuinità del sentimento, non so se mi spiego). <br/>L’idea che Kaz e Inej siano anime gemelle e che Kaz non porti addosso le parole pronunciate da lei solo perché la prima cosa che lei gli “dice” è il suo silenzio mi sembrava geniale, in una prima battuta, ma rileggendo tutto non sono certa che la storia fili perfettamente e che i vari passaggi abbiano un senso logico fino in fondo. In ogni caso, sono comunque contenta di essere riuscita a scrivere su questi personaggi e di aver pubblicato almeno una storia per il gioco di scrittura del gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”. </span></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>